CP - August, 2391
This page chronicles posts #22681-22800 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2391. *CP - July, 2391 *CP - September, 2391 Earth Plots First Week Frustrated by his relationship, MERIK EVEK seeks out VIDIAL TARLICA who is back on the planet and she is shocked he has waited so long to be intimate and looks after him. MERIK later talks more seriously about Miniya while VIDIAL gives her advice. Second Week Concerned about her relationship to MERIK EVEK, MINIYA MUNROE confronts him about their issues and almost breaks things off before he proposes to remain together and not lose her. Third Week Wishing to ask permission from his future mother-in-law, MERIK EVEK calls QUESTA DAMAR on Prime and asks her about marrying Miniya – something she agrees to if he has a prolonged engagement. Cardassia Plots First Week Needing to de-stress, FREN DANAN is in the study smoking when new character ZEEDA DANAN, his half-sister, talks about his marriage and her own ideas on finding someone before betrothed to a stranger. ZEEDA wants to snag a good match and seeks out YORKIN KORINAS, inviting him over to the house for a social call if he is able. ZEEDA goes home and welcomes LINA DOTAN into the house to plan wedding things and update her about the family. When there is a vet emergency at the Danan residence, SIOMANE TARA is sent there in lieu of the usual doctor when CHASAMA DANAN is upset to find out a Bajoran is in the house. When JORGU DANAN comes home there is more tension and Tara says too much about her background before a fight ensues. ESDA DANAN thinks Tara/Jorgu are lovers just before FREN gets home and calms the situation by bringing Tara out of the house. Second Week Finally their wedding day, FREN DANAN and LINA DANAN nee DOTAN tie the knot (August 12, 2391). Once leaving on their honeymoon, FREN can’t wait any longer and takes LINA’s virginity in the shuttle. Third Week Hoping to tell her mothers about her plan, ZEEDA DANAN explains to CHASAMA DANAN about her interesting in Yorkin Korinas, only for her co-mother to set her sights on Torel Damar instead. SUNI DAMAR arrives to the planet from Bajor and is happily greeted by GWENI DAMAR and QUESTA, telling them about Lali’s boyfriend and her friend Nrr’bt who is invited to the planet. ESDA DANAN talks to YORKIN KORINAS about her daughter Zeeda and implores him to have one dinner – even inviting Torel along as well. SUNI is excited to see TOREL DAMAR now she is on the planet, but when she brings up her friend Nrr’bt, he gets a bit jealous and angry. Fourth Week Newly arrived to the planet, NRR’BT MADDIX is happy to see SUNI DAMAR and learn more about her home and planet – but heeds some warning over her brother Torel. Bajor Plots First Week Excited about the new guy she met, ISABELLE RICHARDSON talks to her brother MICHAEL RICHARDSON V but things get sidetracked and she is concerned about his new lady who is much younger than he is. LALI MUNROE and LINCOLN TREDWAY start their final assignment when they find out they are in the tundra. Beaming down, they find their location, along with the idea Link can only use one arm the whole time. After some sexual tension in the tent, LINCOLN and LALI wake up in the morning to get a new assignment regarding fishing and getting out a signal when a bear comes and ruins their tent. As a blizzard starts they find shelter in a nearby cave. On the third day, they decided to get the signal out and LALI climbs a tree only to fall. LINCOLN has to help her by taking off the inhibitor but they get the signal out and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE shows up, explaining they were in the holodeck the whole time – and they got an A. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and MEGAN GREENWOOD talk about her dating, something he said was fine so long as she was never alone with the older boy. For her birthday, MICHAEL takes LALI out to celebrate that and her finishing her course before giving her some expensive gifts. KARYN DAX-WOLFE has plans to have a special dinner with Chris and asks MEGAN if she would be okay with it, but Megan needs some time to fully answer. Second Week Finding out she is pregnant, KATAL WOLFE conveys the news to MARCUS WOLFE that she is going to have a girl due in May. Out on another date, WILLIAM BELL and ISABELLE RICHARDSON chat about their past, before making some sexy plans for their future. New character ARTHUR GREENWOOD arrives to the planet and appeals to KARYN DAX-WOLFE to no avail when he wants her help to make nice with his Uncle Christopher. ARTHUR’s next stop is with MEGAN GREENWOOD, his newly adopted cousin and she likes him a lot more because he tells things as they are. When CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD gets home, he is shocked to see ARTHUR and MEGAN making dinner but ultimately agrees to have Arty there on a one month probation. KARYN talks to CHRISTOPHER about his nephew to get more information on him and share some of her concerns. KARYN and MEGAN bring CHRISTOPHER out for a birthday dinner for Chris and try to get along for his sake. KATAL talks to KARYN about her pregnancy and they start to plan a surprise party for the other kids. MARCUS has the task of talking to BENJAMIN WOLFE about the new baby and he is actually excited for the new arrival. MEGAN goes back to the apartment and chats with ARTHUR about Karyn, feeling better about her father’s relationship with the teen. Talking on IM, ISABELLE gets WILLIAM’s imagination going when she sends a sexy picture so he invites her over to his place. When ISABELLE arrives, she has sex with WILLIAM for the first time and really enjoys it. ISABELLE is excited to share her date with her brother MICHAEL RICHARDSON V but they soon get into a disagreement about his own date Lali. For their joint birthday, LALI MUNROE and LINCOLN TREDWAY enjoy the atmosphere before MICHAEL arrives and they have some fun. LAUREN WOLFE is more than excited to hear about her new sister and talks names with MARCUS. ISABELLE goes shopping for her brothers birthday early when she runs into ARTHUR and gets his opinion on suits since he once used to model for them. Third Week When MEGAN GREENWOOD gets up in the morning, she finds a bra on the couch and hides it from CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD who leaves for work. When an unknown woman comes out of Arty’s room, she is stunned then asks ARTHUR GREENWOOD more questions about the lady, finding she finds her adopted cousin to be good looking. JAMES MUNROE gets a communication from QUESTA on Cardassia, questioning him about Lali and her relationship with Michael. MEGAN is concerned about her attraction to Arty and questions WILLIAM BELL about it. He assures her it is normal but if she doesn’t like it to talk about it with her cousin. ARTHUR dresses up all fancy to make a better impression on KARYN DAX-WOLFE but they just discuss their mutual attitudes towards the other person. MEGAN talks to ARTHUR again who has just had a conversation with Karyn, making her feel better about liking to colour and some of her more immature desires. BENJAMIN WOLFE is feeling better since knowing he would be getting a sibling and talks to KARYN more about the future and the new babies name. KARYN and CHRISTOPHER go out to an amusement park, talking about the new baby in her life and just having a good time. KARYN then gets tricked into a dinner with ARTHUR to try and make amends with him, getting to know him a little better. MEGAN hopes to be honest with KARYN so she talks to her about her attitude and apologies, feeling like it made them a little closer. Fourth Week When MEGAN GREENWOOD tries to apologize to CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD, she finds old issues are brought to light and they get into a big disagreement before he asks her to leave to Alenis’. Worried about making things worse, MEGAN writes a pledge about Karyn in order to fix her behaviour and feelings. CHRISTOPHER calls KARYN DAX-WOLFE and finally vents to her about his anger and crying about the situation with his adopted daughter. In the morning, CHRISTOPHER picks up MEGAN and they talk about her pledge but everything seems tenser. MEGAN goes to a counsellor, who talks to her about the other side and different perspectives to try and have. LALI MUNROE finishes a shopping spree but gets mugged en route to her car. ARTHUR GREENWOOD is there and prevents the others from hurting her, scaring them off. He brings Lali to MICHAEL RICHARDSON V who looks after Lali and vows to bring justice to the guys. ARTHUR makes it back to his apartment, talking to MEGAN about being a hero and about her counselling experience. KARYN and MEGAN get together again, awkwardly trying to make things work before Megan tries to get Karyn to ask her father about counselling. LALI visits with JAMES MUNROE to rant about a conversation with her mother and some more questions on if she should adopt Jamaar. ISABELLE RICHARSON meets with WILLIAM BELL at her apartment and he is exposed to just how rich of a lifestyle she has. ARTHUR goes to a fair to meet people, running into INDIRA DORR and talking about food and their careers. KARYN has a final dinner of the summer with CHRISTOPHER, bringing up the counselling and they talk about how he needs people to rant to who aren’t biased. LALI has hopes of rewarding Arthur, going to his place but runs into MEGAN, getting more onto the topic of adoption. #08 August, 2391 2391 #08 2391 #08